The present disclosure relates to security systems and playback systems for vehicles.
It is known to disable a vehicle when a key of the vehicle is spaced apart from the vehicle and to control the performance level of a vehicle based on an ID code received from a transponder. It is also known to use external devices to record engine management system information during rides. Polaris Industries, Inc., the assignee of the present application, provides a DIGITAL WRENCH brand diagnostic application which may receive engine management system information stored in a snow mobile or other equipped vehicle.